


and i blame you

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Public Masturbation, Sex Games, Team Bonding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: It’s not exactly the most normal locker room conversation, but it’s not the weirdest argument Mitch and Marty have had at the tops of their lungs, either.“Like fuck you could outlast me,” Marty says. “I would beat you without even trying.”“No, you wouldn’t,” Mitch says shrilly. “I’m literally the master of jerk off contests. Tell him, Aus.”





	and i blame you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concept: a jerk off contest where everyone jerks off onto A*ston](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354501) by allfleshisgrass. 



> This fic is thanks to a concept originated by @allfleshisgrass, so thanks or un-thanks to her for that lol. To understand it fully you might want to view two videos, one of which is hidden on the leafs nation hellsite (Mitch Marner’s Leaf to Leaf is the title, the one where Marty interviews him) and the second one is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBldHuCo_iE . If you don’t watch them, just know that Mitchy is very competitive and that he has a praise kink. #canon  
> Anyway this is borderline crack and it’s unbetaed so read at your own risk :)) Title is from “behind blue eyes” the limp bizkit cover, natch.

It’s not exactly the most normal locker room conversation, but it’s not the weirdest argument Mitch and Marty have had at the tops of their lungs, either. 

“Like fuck you could outlast me,” Marty says. “I would beat you without even trying.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Mitch says shrilly. “I’m literally the master of jerk off contests. Tell him, Aus.”

A few lockers down, Freddie Andersen raises both eyebrows and grins a quicksilver, evil grin, gone almost before anyone can detect it. 

“Something to share with the class, rookies? Auston?”

Willie’s watching Auston’s face- he’s not entirely sure what’s going on, but his eyes are blown wide, his mouth open and cheeks pink. It’s like, it _could_ be a joke, but even a joke about Auston jerking off is a pretty sexy joke. 

Zach has his head buried in his phone, pretending not to listen, but his ears are burning. 

“We could do it now,” Mitch says. “I’m just saying, I would win.”

“Yeah,” Freddie says evenly. “Auston, you can judge, right? Be fair and impartial?” 

“Yeah,” Auston says roughly. “I mean, are you playing? Or just-”

“You want us all to play, don’t you?” Freddie asks, not breaking eye contact. Auston nods. “Okay, so we will. Right?” 

Naz has his head in his hands. “Mitchy, why do we always end up doing shit like this? I swear to God the team was not like this before you were drafted.”

Marty’s like “You want out? Close the door behind you.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Naz says defensively. “I’m just saying, it’s weird as shit. I’m not a quitter.”

“We should do this in the showers, if we’re doing it,” Willie says softly. Everyone turns to look at him. “What, I’m just saying, it’ll be less of mess.”

“Good point, Willie,” Freddie says, and ruffles his hair as he leads the way to the showers. It takes a couple minutes for everyone to get with the program, get undressed and meet up in the shower room. Freddie folds up a clean towel and lays it on the floor under one of the showers, then points, raises an eyebrow at Auston. 

“What,” Auston says. 

“You’ve got to get down there so you can see everything,” Freddie says. “So you can judge properly. And don’t touch yourself, you need to focus.” 

Auston’s flushing bright red, all over his face and down the middle of his chest. He’s half hard already and he doesn’t know what will be more embarrassing, if it goes down or chubs all the way up under the scrutiny. He wouldn’t take direction like this from anybody else- well, maybe Babs, but he doesn’t want to think about Babs and jerking off in the same sentence- anyway. Out of his teammates, Freddie is the only one who could hope to convince him to do some dumb shit like this. It’s too bad Freddie knows it, because now that he’s figured out the kind of power he has he’s never going to stop using it. 

“What are the rules,” Marty asks. “Just so Mitchell doesn’t start cheating.”

“Whoever comes first loses, right?” Naz says. “Pretty simple.”

“Does anybody have lotion?” Mitch asks, even though it will make winning a little more difficult. He cares about his teammates, doesn’t want any of them to chafe. 

Willie produces some after dipping back into the locker room for a second, and they all pass it around. There’s a moment of awkwardness. 

“Okay,” Freddie says. “You can slow down, but you can’t stop. When you come, come on Auston, so he can keep track. Juicy, when somebody comes, you say his name so we all know who’s out.” 

“Got it,” Auston says, sounding strangled. He licks his lips, bites the inside of his cheek, looking apprehensive and dazed. 

“If you want us to stop, say stop,” Mitch says, and everyone hums in agreement. “Anybody else can just leave, I guess?”

“Nobody leave,” Freddie says. “Come on now, it’s team building. This stuff is important.” It’s hard to tell whether he’s joking or not. 

“Can we just do this?” Marty says impatiently. Willie nods emphatically. 

“Fine,” Freddie says. “Start.”

Willie doesn’t really care about winning or losing the contest, but coming in the first two minutes would be embarrassing. For that reason, he’s trying really hard not to think about the previous times he’s jerked off thinking about Auston’s face and body, not to notice how naked Auston is and how this time he’s allowed to stare openly. He’s not thinking about the goals they scored yesterday, or how good Auston is going to be at the All Star game. He’s not thinking about anything. He’s zen. 

Auston shifts on his knees, spreading his huge thighs apart a little further. His dick bobs between them, and Willie feels a rush of precome hit his fingers. _Shit_. 

Zach is staying very quiet and hoping he and everyone else can forget he’s here, to be honest. He keeps accidentally glancing over at Willie, though, who has one hand leaning against the white tile of the wall and who looks so fucking gone, already, red in the face and nearly doubled over. Everyone’s breathing heavily, as you’d expect, but Willie’s making these whining sounds on the exhale, shaky and desperate. Zach wonders how long it’s been- can’t be more than three or four minutes, right? He looks away from Willie, focuses on the tiles on the ground for a second, glances at Auston. Five minutes? 

Auston looks around the room, feeling dizzy and exposed. His skin is tingling all over, and his brain keeps running in loops of this-is-happening/this-is-not-happening. If this was a really good and specific porn he was watching, he would definitely be touching himself by now. As it is he taps his fingertips against his sides one at a time, counting in his head, and watches his teammates’ faces. Everybody mostly looks normal, panting and red-faced in much the same way as when they’re coming off a shift, except for the obvious details of their nakedness and togetherness and their hands all on their dicks and such. The only exceptions are Freddie, who doesn’t do shift changes, plays one long steady game per night- he’s facing Auston almost point blank, and his gaze is dark and focused. Auston shivers and looks to his right, where Willie is leaning against the wall, screwing up his face and whimpering like he’s in pain. Auston looks up just as Willie opens his eyes, and Willie comes over his hand with a surprised sound, like he was just waiting for Auston to look at him. 

“The rule was come _on_ him, Will,” Freddie chides. “At least go rub it on him a little.” 

Willie looks like he’s going to pass out, but he complies, moving a half-step forward to rub his come over one of Auston’s shoulders and down onto his chest. 

“Good,” Freddie says. “Juice, say his name?” 

“Willie,” Auston says. Willie’s, like, borderline hyperventilating, and right then Zach sort of shouts out and comes. He manages to make it sort of hit Auston’s knees, at least, only a little bit spilling onto the towel. 

Zach looks to Freddie for approval, and Freddie nods. “Zach,” Auston says without prompting. 

“Very good,” Freddie says, stepping forward into Auston’s space. “Now, this whole contest thing is fun, but you’ve been trying so hard. I hate to keep you waiting.” He tilts Auston’s chin back until Auston’s looking straight up at him with wide, glassy eyes. 

“Freddie?” Auston whispers, half a question. 

“Yeah, Juicy,” Freddie says. “I’m going to give it to you. Open your mouth for me.” 

Auston complies instantly, without thought, opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, and Freddie sticks his dick just close enough for deniability- this is a jerk-off contest, not a blowjob- strokes himself a dozen more times, and comes. He’s somehow totally silent, but manages to get it everywhere- on Auston’s tongue, yes, but all over his cheeks and sliding down his chin, too. 

“That was so good, Matty,” Freddie says, and there are murmurs of agreement from the momentarily-forgotten audience. “Say my name one more time?”

“Fred,” Auston says, voice breaking as he starts to roll his hips forward. “Please?” 

“Aus, you have to judge, remember?” Mitch says, his voice a little high pitched and breathy. To look at him, he seems remarkably together given the circumstances. “There’s three of us left.”

Auston frowns and meets Mitch’s eyes, giving him a look that implies that this is a grave betrayal of their friendship. 

“Listen, I’m gonna beat these two old guys, don’t worry,” Mitch says. “And then I’ll help you out, I promise. Willie will help too, right?” 

Willie nods rapidly, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Okay,” Mitch says. “So don’t worry, I have a plan to get Marty out.” 

“Hey!” Marty squawks indignantly. “We said no cheating.” 

“The only rule is I can’t stop jerking myself off,” Mitch says. “We never said I can’t do this.” He turns to his right, his dominant hand still moving steadily on his dick, and attaches his mouth to Marty’s neck, sucking a warm, careful bruise into the side. 

“Fuck,” Marty says, knees half buckling. “Oh, fuck. Stop it.”

“You sure you want me to stop?” Mitch moves the hand that’s not busy and drags it across Marty’s chest, pinching a nipple and then leaning down to lick it. “Still think you can win?”

“Freddie, come on,” Naz says, exasperated. “This is totally cheating.”

“No, he’s right,” Zach says. “The rules are the rules. We should have been more specific.” 

“Anyway,” Freddie says. “I don’t know about you guys but I have places to be. Somebody has to win sometime.”

On that cue, Marty cries out and comes, thrashing so hard he almost falls to the floor. Mitch catches him just in time. 

“Fuck you!” Naz says. “I win! He used both hands to catch him! We all saw that, right? I win.” 

“That doesn’t count,” Mitch says, flushing blotchy red. “It was for like, half a second.” 

“Listen, Mitchy,” Naz says. “Nobody’s saying you didn't do a great job. You’re a great hockey player and a great masturbator. Just let it go. I know you want to come right now.” 

“Shut up,” Mitch says, closing his eyes and looking away, the flush spreading over the rest of his body. His voice is hitching now. “Stop talking.”

“We said there’s no rules, right? I just want to tell you I think you’re a great guy and a sick linemate and you’re going to do great things on this team. We all believe in you.” 

This is very, very embarrassing for Mitch. It’s odd because somehow up till now no part of this has really fazed him- not the initial conversation, not the inclusion of half his team in the conversation, not getting naked and jerking off in competition with his teammates- but this, knowing that Naz is one hundred percent chirping him and letting the praise get to him anyway? That’s something different. It sucks that it’s totally going to work. 

“Tell him, Fred,” Naz says, smirking. He can smell victory, inches away. Freddie shakes his head in amusement- he respects the strategy, but he’s not going to execute it- that’s up to Naz. 

Or, as it were, up to Auston. “Mitch, please,” Auston says, and his voice has the same half-horny, half-chirping melody to it. “Want you to come on me. Come in my mouth. This was such a good idea, your ideas are always so good.” 

“Fuck you,” Mitch says, and comes over Auston’s cheek. 

“Mitch,” Auston says dutifully.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Naz says, and after five seconds finishes in his own palm. 

“Naz,” Freddie says chidingly. 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Naz says, and walks over and rubs his come on Auston’s forehead, Lion King style, just to be a dick. 

“Nazem Kadri,” Auston says. “The champion. Congratulations. Do I get to come now? I feel like I should at least get a BJ out of this. Also, someone turn on the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> P.S. just bc I said it's crack doesn't mean you shouldn't like it!  
> P.P.S. i actually think aus is a ginormous switch, I just like the tag


End file.
